


Setelah Epilog

by QueenLight_4840



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, F/M, Family, Friendship, implied RoyEd
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLight_4840/pseuds/QueenLight_4840
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perjalanan karier Edward setelah ia tidak lagi memiliki Alchemist dan menjadi warga negara biasa dan normal (Tapi kapan hidup Edward 'normal'? ) Setting sebelum ia menikah dengan Winry. Fanfic pertama di AO3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setelah Epilog

Winry terbangun tiba-tiba. Untuk sesaat ia merasa heran dan bingung mengingat matahari bahkan belum muncul, sampai terdengar suara gedebuk keras dari belakang rumah. Ia mengernyit, mengingat semua orang yang tinggal dirumahnya saat ini. Nenek Pinako jam segini sudah ada di kebun, dan nyaris tidak bersuara saat ia memotong rumput. Tersisa Ed dan Al. Al sedang pergi ke Negara Xing, sedangkan Ed...

"Ed," decak Winry. "Sudah kuduga."

Bangun dari tempat tidurnya, ia bergegas bangkit dan menuju ke arah suara gedebuk tadi berasal. Melongok sebentar ke arah jendela, matahari masih enggan menampakkan wajahnya meskipun sinar jingga mulai tampak dari kaki langit di bagian timur desa.

"Ah, pagi Winry. Tidak biasanya kau bangun sepagi ini," tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang membuatnya terlonjak dan sadar dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan sumber suara itu, seorang lelaki bermata dan berambut pirang yang diikat kuda. Ed.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu! Apa yang kau lakukan, ribut-ribut pagi-pagi begini?"

"Eh.. Membersihkan loteng..." jawab Ed, nyengir kecil merasa bersalah. "Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan setelah aku bangun, dan mataku tidak mau tertutup lagi."

Winry mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau bangun dari awal?"

"Haha, kebiasaan Winry," Ed tertawa kecil. Winry tetap menatap teman kecilnya tak mengerti, tapi Ed kelihatannya tidak mau menjelaskan lebih jauh. Kemudian dengan desah menyerah, ia mengikuti lelaki itu ke ruang makan seiring dengan menyingsingnya matahari.

\-------------------

"Ed, tolong kesini!" terdengar suara teriakan dari halaman belakang, membelah ketenangan yang dirasakannya saat memutuskan berbaring di sisi rumah menikmati sinar matahari dan angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Ed!!"

"Ya, Baachan!!"

Ia segera berlari menuju halaman belakang, dan menemukan si sumber suara, Nenek Pinako.

"Baachan?"

"Ah, Ed!" seru wanita tua itu bahagia melihat sosok berambut pirang menuju ke arahnya. "Tolong kumpulkan kayu bakar untuk nanti malam, ok?"

Lalu tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut, ia menyerahkan sebuah golok* pada Ed dan berlalu pergi. Ed melongo, menatap benda tajam yang telah ada ditangannya dan siluet seorang nenek bertubuh kecil yang berlalu pergi.

"Ehhh??"

Pada akhirnya, setelah bersungut-sungut tak rela, ia berhasil menemukan dan membawa pulang kumpulan kayu bakar yang dapat digunakan sebagai persediaan selama sebulan. Namun ketika ia tiba di rumah..

"Letnan Dua Havoc! Sergeant Fuery, Letnan Dua Breda!!!"

"Yo, chief!" Ed tercengang. Tiba-tiba ruang tamunya dipenuhi para anggota militer,  dengan seragam serba-navi-biru mereka. Ia sudah terbiasa dikelilingi anggota militer (resiko menjadi seorang Alchemist Negara), tapi hanya Major Armstrong, Letnan Hawkeye, dan Si Kolonel Bastard yang pernah mengunjungi rumah ini, dan tiap kedatangan mereka membuatnya sedikit merinding. Ditambah lagi, ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu anggota militer lagi sesudah ia mengundurkan diri dan hidup tenang (tapi kapan hidupnya pernah tenang?)

"A, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Havoc menggelengkan kepala dan berdecak. "Ckck, kau tidak rindu kita sama sekali.."

"Sudahlah Havoc, kita buru-buru." Potong Breda tidak sabar.

Fuery tersenyum dan berkata tanpa basa-basi, "Kau diminta menemui BrigJen Mustang di Central."

Hening sesaat.

"APAAA???"

.........

"Ah, senang bertemu kau lagi, Hagane no."

Edward menahan dengusan. "Aku tidak senang bertemu kau lagi, Kolonel. Dan aku hanya manusia biasa sekarang, panggil aku Edward."

Mustang tersenyum lebar. "Dan aku bukan Kolonel lagi. Pengangkatanku minggu lalu, aku sudah jadi Brigadir Jendral."

"Ya, ya, Jendral Bastard. Sekarang beritahu aku kenapa tiba-tiba Resembool kedatangan tiga anak buahmu disaat aku seharusnya menikmati masa-masa tenangku!!"

Lelaki berambut raven didepannya itu nyengir, kelihatannya nyaris menahan tawa. "Sepertinya Edward, hidupmu tidak akan setenang itu," katanya sembari mengulurkan amplop lebar. Ed menatap aneh amplop itu dan mengambilnya dengan hati-hati, seakan-akan benda berwarna coklat itu akan menggigitnya.

Ia nyaris menjatuhkan amplop tersebut setelah membaca isinya. "Pengangkatan sebagai Kolonel Divisi Investigasi? Apa maksudnya ini? Seingatku aku sudah mengundurkan diri dari militer, kemarin!"

"Sayangnya sepertinya Führer masih membutuhkanmu. Kolonel Divisi Investigasi terbunuh, ingat?"

Edward menghela napas pelan, mengingat kejadian yang nyaris membuatnya putus asa, kematian Maes Hughes. Tidak ada yang menyangka lelaki itu akan terbunuh tiba-tiba, dan tidak ada yang cukup siap menerima fakta tersebut. "Tapi kematian Kolonel Hughes itu seperti, setahun lalu! Apa Bradley tidak pernah berpikir untuk mencari penggantinya?"

Mustang menggelengkan kepala. "Entahlah. Tapi sampai saat ini Divisi Investigasi masih berstatus quo. Mungkin karena tidak ada yang cukup bagus untuk menggantikan Maes, atau Bradley terlalu 'sibuk' untuk mencari kandidat pengganti."

"Tapi kenapa aku?" tanya Ed tak sabar. "Kau tahu aku tidak tahan dengan kerja kantoran, ditambah lagi bahkan walaupun Führer membutuhkanku, aku tidak akan berguna untuknya. Aku bukan alchemist lagi, ingat?"

"Tapi tidak ada lagi yang sanggup melakukan penelitian sebagus dirimu, melihat kerja kerasmu mencari batu filsuf yang semua orang percaya masih menjadi mitos, dan membongkar semua niat busuk Führer dahulu. Dan kau sendiri tahu dirimu lebih berguna daripada sebagian anggota militer disini, bahkan tanpa alchemistmu. Maksudku, tidak ada yang menjadi major di umur 12 tahun."

Edward merasakan dirinya memerah. Itu pujian yang besar, mengingat Mustang tidak pernah memujinya. "Tapi aku tidak sendiri, dulu ada Al.."

"Kau juga tidak akan sendiri sekarang, Ed," potong Mustang, melambaikan tangannya tak sabar. "Kau akan punya anggota-anggotamu sendiri, yang akan membantumu melakukan investigasi."

Ia kalah, ia tahu itu. Tidak ada gunanya bernegosiasi dengan Mustang, lelaki itu terlalu lihai memainkan kata-katanya. Tapi ia masih tak menyerah. "Aku akan berbicara dulu dengan Winry dan Al. Aku sudah berjanji pada mereka untuk keluar dari militer selamanya, tapi sepertinya janji itu akan kupatahkan."

Mustang tersenyum. "Kalau begitu kutunggu kau di kantorku seminggu lagi, Kolonel Edward Elric."

.........

Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi di desa Resembool. Matahari bersinar terang, tapi tak terlalu terik. Suasana hijau semakin menambah pesona Resembool siang itu.

Tapi di dalam salah satu rumah di sudut desa, suasana yang terasa tidak seindah suasana diluar ruangan. Malah dengan atmosfir yang pekat menawarkan rasa sakit ditimpuk berpuluh-puluh tang di kepala.

"Kau kembali jadi anggota militer," kata Winry pelan-pelan, dengan nada berbisa. Edward menelan ludah tak nyaman.

"Yaahh, aku tidak punya pilihan, Winry. Kau tahu betapa keras kepala si Kolonel Bastard ketika memutuskan sesuatu, aku nyaris tidak bisa menolak!"

Edward berkata semua itu dengan nada menyerah, tapi Winry mendeteksi rasa semangat dalam kalimat tersebut, dan menghela napas. Ia tahu bagaimana Edward, dan betapa tak betahnya ia duduk dalam tempat yang sama dalam waktu yang sama. Tapi ia berharap, setidaknya lelaki yang dicintainya ini bisa tetap tinggal di Resembool selama beberapa saat. Harapan yang tidak akan terjadi, mengingat surat pengangkatan Edward berkata dengan jelas bahwa ia ditugaskan di Central.

"Haaah.." desah Winry. "Aku tidak pernah bisa menahanmu dalam waktu lama, kan?" tatapan Edward yang menyiratkan sinar bersalah telah cukup menjawab pertanyaan retorisnya. Winry berbalik kembali menuju dapur, sedikit mengherankan Ed.

“Ne, Winry..”

“Hmm?” sahut Winry. Edward menelan ludah, bingung harus berkata apa.

“Bukannya, kau seharusnya sedikit lebih khawatir? Atau lebih berusaha untuk menahanku tetap tinggal? Ditambah lagi aku kan baru saja pulang..”

“Kenapa aku harus berbuat seperti itu?” Tanya Winry balik, suaranya sedikit tidak jelas karena tertutup oleh keriuhan di dapur.

“Ke, kenapa?” Edward mengulang perkataan Winry, kaget. Sesaat, keributan akan apapun yang terjadi di dapur terhenti, dan kepala berambut pirang sepinggang terlihat dari ambang pintu.

“Yah, aku pikir ini tidak akan adil buatmu jika aku tetap egois seperti itu…” gumamnya pelan.

“Egois?”

Winry menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, menyembunyikan ekspresinya dari pandangan mata Ed.

“Aku tahu kau tidak suka tinggal di suatu tempat dalam waktu lama. Tapi aku ingin paling tidak kau tetap di sini selama beberapa bulan, hingga Al pulang dari Xing. Tapi setelah melihatmu membersihkan loteng tempo hari itu, melihatmu yang kelihatan begitu bosan tanpa melakukan apapun, aku tahu aku tidak bisa menahanmu lebih lama lagi. Jadi, waktu rumah kedatangan tiga anggota militer itu, yah…”

Ed menghela napas, mendekati Winry perlahan dan merangkulnya. Mendengar gadis itu menyuarakan ketidaksenangan akan apapun yang dilakukannya itu sangat jarang, selain pertengkaran kecil-kecilannya yang berhubungan dengan tang setiap kali ia berkunjung ke Resembool untuk check-up bulanan. Karena itu, ia mungkin tidak akan tahu bagaimana perasaan Winry kepada dirinya, jika saja tidak diberitahu oleh Al. Dan karena itu pula, ia nyaris pergi ke Central dengan perasaan tidak peduli akan apapun yang Winry rasakan.

“Maaf, Winry..”

Winry mendengus, merasa sedikit lebih baik setelah mencurahkan isi hatinya pada lelaki kepala tumpul yang saat ini jadi kekasihnya.

"Kau sudah memberitahu Al?"

Ed mengangguk. "Sudah. Dia tak begitu bahagia dengan berita itu, tapi cukup mengerti. Dia kenal Mustang, dan tahu bagaimana sifat si Bastard itu."

"Kalau begitu kapan upacara pengangkatanmu?"

"Eh, sebulan lagi. Tapi Führer ingin aku tiba di kantornya minggu depan untuk membicarakan beberapa hal."

.........

"Nama?"

"Edward Elric."

"Keahlian?"

"Maaf, sir?" tanya Edward bingung.

"Kau bukan alchemist lagi, ingat? Apa kau punya keahlian khusus untuk melindungi dirimu? Atau jenis senjata yang kau kuasai?"

Edward berkedip. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan itu. Kemudian ia mencoba mengingat semua senjata yang ia transmutasi dahulu, lalu mengingat satu yang paling sering ia gunakan.

"Pedang, sir," jawab Edward mantap.

"Pedang?" Grumman mengangkat alisnya kaget, ekspresi pertama yang diperlihatkannya semenjak Ed masuk dalam ruangan. Ed mengangguk pelan, tapi dengan yakin.

"Boleh saya bertanya kenapa?"

"Saya hanya menganggap bahwa pedang lebih mudah saya kontrol, sir," jawabnya tegas. "Mereka tidak membutuhkan peluru, lebih mudah digunakan saat keadaan mendesak."

Grumman mengangguk setuju. "Begitu.. Yah, saya rasa kau pantas mendapatkan jabatanmu sekarang ini, Edward-kun. Selamat."

Ed tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. "Maafkan jika saya bertingkah lancang, sir. Tapi boleh saya bertanya satu hal?"

Grumman mengangkat alisnya. "Apa itu?"

"Kenapa anda memutuskan mengangkat saya sebagai Kolonel, disaat saya telah mengundurkan diri dari militer? Bukannya saya tidak mengapresiasi..."

"Begini, Edward-kun," deham Grumman. "Kau tahu kita sedang kekurangan orang saat ini, dengan insiden beberapa bulan lalu. Sedangkan untuk menghindari kejadian lalu terulang lagi, kita butuh anggota investigasi yang sigap dan mampu melindungi dirinya sendiri. Saya tahu keputusan ini terlihat egois dan terburu-buru.."

Edward mengabaikan gejolak di perutnya ketika mendengar kata-kata Grumman, tapi berusaha tetap tersenyum. "Tidak, sir. Saya menyetujui tindakan anda." Lalu setelah melakukan penghormatan, ia keluar dari ruangan Führer dengan perasaan lega. Tapi ketika melihat orang yang berada tepat di luar pintu...

"Hagane no."

...perutnya kembali bergolak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Bastard?"

"Bahasamu seindah biasanya, hagane no." Lelaki didepannya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, terlihat sangat menawan, tetapi Edward merasa memiliki dorongan untuk menonjok wajah itu.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Bastard."

"Tentu saja untuk menguping perkembangan anak buahku yang naik pangkat lebih tinggi."

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL PENDEK SEHINGGA TIDAK BISA TERLIHAT DARI SEBERANG MEJA??"

"Kau, tentu saja," cengiran Mustang makin melebar. "Sini, kuperlihatkan padamu kantormu yang baru. Dan kau cocok memakai seragam itu, Hagane no."

Edward mendengus pelan, mendengar pujian sarkas Mustang. Ini memang kali pertamanya memakai seragam militer lengkap, warna biru di sekujur tubuh dan sebagainya. Ia tidak bisa lagi menggunakan hak istimewanya dahulu, memakai jaket merah terang dan celana kulit itu. Alasannya karena ia sudah 17 tahun, cukup dewasa untuk menggunakan seragam, dan juga karena pangkat Kolonelnya. Ia merasa sangat terpaksa menggunakan seragam ini, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa rambut dan matanya yang berwarna emas berbaur sangat baik dengan warna biru tua tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Mustang di ujung koridor membuyarkan lamunannya. "Kau harus cepat sebelum kau hilang ditelan kerumunan."

"AKU TIDAK PENDEK, KAU PAK TUA BERTUBUH KELEWATAN BESAR!!" Mustang nyengir. Dia belum sadar bahwa tingginya sudah nyaris menyamai tinggiku..

Tanpa sadar, kedua pejuang ini tiba di suatu ruangan yang cukup luas di bagian barat Central. Koridor di depan ruangan itu sangat lengang, tidak seperti ruangan Mustang yang dipenuhi orang-orang lalu lalang atau hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol.

"Sepi, ya.."

Mustang tersenyum. "Ini sebenarnya bagian yang paling baru digunakan, Maes hanya menggunakan ruangan ini selama setahun."

Ini membuat Edward kaget. "Ini dahulu ruangan BrigJen Hughes?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Mustang tidak sabar. "Semua Kolonel Divisi Investigasi menggunakan ruangan ini. Nah, masuklah dan periksa ruangan barumu itu sendiri."

Edward yang masih sedikit tercengang, membuka perlahan pintu ruangan tersebut. Ruangan itu luas, benar. Terlihat sangat nyaman dengan jendela di sisi kanan yang menampilkan pemandangan seluruh Central HQ. Tapi apa yang ada di atas meja yang membuatnya heran.

Setumpuk kado. Dan setumpuk itu kelihatannya bukan hanya sepuluh dua puluh saja, melihat telah ada dua bukit kecil disana.

"Kaget?" tanya Mustang nyengir.

"Kado?"

"Bingkisan, tepatnya." Sang Kolonel tersenyum lebih lebar melihat mantan anak buahnya kelihatan nyaris speechless. "Ini semua untuk naik jabatanmu. Dari nyaris seluruh personel di Central, dan sepertinya beberapa dari utara juga," jelasnya sembari melirik beberapa bingkisan emas yang kelihatannya berkelap-kelip aneh. Edward meringis, merasa tahu pengirim hadiah tersebut. Mustang tersenyum. _Mereka mengharapkan kembalimu lagi, Edward,_ pikirnya.

"Ah, sepertinya ini bingkisan yang paling kita tunggu." Pahlawan Ishval itu mendekati salah satu bingkisan panjang berbungkus kertas aneh dan agak nyentrik, mengkilap dan sepertinya bermotif tang dan obeng. Ia tertawa.

"Ini dari siapa?" tanya Edward heran. Tapi ia sendiri tidak menunggu jawaban dari Mustang, dan segera membuka bingkisan tersebut.

"Dari Führer?" Isi bingkisan itu ternyata lebih berharga daripada tampak luar kertas pembungkusnya. Sebuah pedang.

"Penghargaan untuk Kolonel Divisi Investigasi yang baru," Mustang membaca keras-keras catatan yang ada pada bingkisan tersebut. "Semoga dengan ini, ia mampu melindungi dirinya lebih baik daripada tahun-tahun kemarin dan melaksanakan tanggung jawabnya dengan baik." Mustang menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan cengiran jahat di wajahnya, membuat wajah Ed memerah.

"I, itu kan bukan salahku aku selalu terluka tiap misi! Lagipula, misi-misi itu tetap selesai dengan sempurna, kan?" Cengiran di wajah Mustang melebar melihat wajah malu Ed mendengar sindiran halus Sang Führer.

"Tapi itu tidak menutup fakta bahwa kau ceroboh dalam menyelesaikan tugasmu, Edward. Itu masih terhitung sebagai 'tak bertanggungjawab'. "

Ed memalingkan wajahnya tanpa membalas. Ia menatap tumpukan kadonya kembali, tersenyum kecil.

"Senang juga rasanya bisa kembali."

Mustang menatap wajah mantan bawahannya itu. Ia mendengus pelan, tapi cengirannya melebar. "Okaerinasai, Hagane no."

"Tadaima, Taisho."

**Author's Note:**

> *sebenarnya saya tidak yakin, apakah ini kata Indonesia baku. Sempat ingin menggantinya jadi parang, tapi tidak yakin juga apakah kata 'parang' itu baku. Jadi yang merasa terganggu, saya mohon maaf..
> 
> Ini mungkin aneh, banyak salah kata, OOC, dan ada beberapa typo, jadi mohon dimaafkan.


End file.
